Against All Odds
by BoogaHP1D
Summary: "Every minute he's not here, with us, is another minute wasted." Final story in Use Somebody and Little Do You Know series. Warning: Super sad. :(
1. Gone

_I do no own Lab Rats._

* * *

He's not sure where he's planning on going.

He's not sure how long he's been gone.

He's not sure why he did leave.

But he is sure of the emptiness consuming him.

Because he feels a hole inside of him.

It might be from his missing chip.

Or his missing family.

He's not really sure.

He just knows it's there.

And it's killing him.

But there's nothing he can do about it now.

He made his choice.

He's gone.

So he keeps walking.

Aimlessly.

Without an end goal in sight.

He tries to convince himself that they're looking for him.

A part of him hopes that they are.

But he knows that he's wrong.

He left them.

And he doesn't want to be found.

He's walking away from all he's ever known.

And all of the happiness he ever had.

Slowly, he continues down his path.

The path of destruction.

Destruction of his family.

His hope.

His future.

It's all gone now.

Because he left.

And he's not going back.

It's nighttime now.

He still isn't sure of the time.

But he's alone.

It's dark out.

And he knows he's scared.

Scared of the dark.

Scared of the silence.

Scared of the emptiness.

It isn't safe for him to be out here.

But he's not bionic anymore.

So it doesn't even matter.

No one needs him anymore.

No one wants him anymore.

But he's wrong.

Because something smacks him hard in the head.

He falls to the ground.

And falls into the darkness of the night.

* * *

 **Mystery**

I have him now.

He's all mine.

All I've ever wanted.

He's the perfect bait for the rest of them.

To lure them away.

He's weak.

I can see the sadness in his face.

The pain etched into his every feature.

It's sure to draw them to me.

I have to get them.

It's my time.

* * *

 **Donald**

Chase is gone.

Nowhere to be found.

It's been a week.

I can't find him.

Anywhere.

I can't use science to fix this.

I can't hide behind the computers.

I can't use them to solve my every problem.

This is real life.

The only thing I can have now is heart.

And hope.

And that scares me.

I can't rely on my mind.

The mind that can always save the day.

Always.

But not today.

I'm not sure what I'm supposed to do.

Where to look.

What to say.

But I do know one thing.

I have to be a father now.

And I have to find my son.

* * *

 **Mystery**

He's awake now.

Aware of his surroundings.

But it's as if he doesn't care.

He doesn't speak.

Doesn't fight.

Doesn't eat.

Doesn't try to live.

It seems that he doesn't even want to escape.

But I need to wait.

I need to make them beg.

I need to make them desperate.

I need to fill them with false hope.

Now's not the time.

* * *

 **Bree**

This is killing us.

All of us.

Slowly.

And painfully.

It's been a month.

Douglas spends his time searching.

Driving around the mainland.

Countless hours spent with no result.

He has his mind set on finding Chase.

Because he doesn't know what will happen if he doesn't.

He's terrified of the unknown.

Mr. Davenport is constantly in his room.

Or on his computer.

Or rereading Chase's note.

Desperately trying to find answers.

Anything to escape the sadness filling him.

Leo doesn't smile anymore.

No more light-hearted jokes.

No more happiness.

No more joy.

It's all gone now.

And he trudges through life, wracked with depression.

Adam throws himself into training.

Every day.

He wakes up.

Trains.

And goes to sleep.

He's angry.

I know he is.

The rage consumes him.

But he's sad, too.

Every day that goes by.

He loses a little more hope.

And he's scared that the hope is going to run out.

As for me.

I'm not okay.

Now, I understand how he felt.

The never ending sadness.

It pulls you in.

And never lets go.

The tears never stop.

The pain never goes away.

The memories don't fade.

Because every minute he's not here, with us,

Is another minute wasted.

I don't know what we're going to do if he never comes back.

If we never find him.

Because it's never been an option.

And option that's becoming more plausible every single day.

Douglas will go mad from his futile attempts.

Mr. Davenport will never escape the sadness of losing his son.

Leo won't feel anymore joy.

Adam will let the rage overtake him.

And I will never be able to feel whole again.

We'll all lose hope.

We have to find him.

Because I'm not going to let that happen.

* * *

 **Chase**

I'm completely lost.

No one will ever find me now.

I'm truly hidden away.

I miss my life.

I miss my family.

I miss being able to have hope.

It's all gone now.

I'm trapped here.

In this cell.

It's ironic isn't it.

I thought I didn't want to be found.

Now I never will.

And it hurts.

I don't know who took me.

I don't know why I'm here.

I'm useless anyways.

And it's only a matter of time before they discover that now.

I'm a goner for sure.

I didn't even think I'd feel it when it happens.

I'd been through enough.

Nothing could've affected me by now.

But I was wrong.

This is the worst feeling.

Worse than the sadness.

Worse than the emptiness.

Worse than the guilt.

Knowing that you're going to die.

Waiting for it to happen.

Understanding the pain that it will cause.

This is the worst.

I should've stayed.

I should be at home.

Where I could feel hope.

Maybe now they can finally forget me.

A part of me hopes that they won't.

But a bigger part knows that they will.

I'm weak now.

I can't fight anymore.

I can't pretend anymore.

It's all over.

* * *

 **Mystery**

It's time now.

I've waited long enough.

I need them now.

I take the boy out of his cell and put him in a chair.

He doesn't even fight.

He's given up.

I scan for his chip.

It isn't there.

He's just a boy.

Nothing special.

I've wasted time on him.

Anger consumes me.

I raise my fist.

He just slumps further into the chair.

And then I realize.

He's not useless, yet.

I can use him.

To lure out his siblings.

Their father.

Their creator.

I take him out of the chair and throw him back into his cell.

He falls back to the ground.

I run to grab the phone on my desk

A sick smile making it's way across my face.

I quickly connect it to my computer.

Making sure the GPS locator is on.

I send a video message, praying someone picks up.

They do.

"Hello?"

It the father.

Perfect.

I turn the camera to face him.

Detailing every gaunt and dejected feature in his face.

A ghost of happiness washes over his face.

"Say hello, Chase…"

* * *

 _ **A/N: So I've decided that all of the rest of the parts of this will be in this story. I'm thinking 2 or 3 more...Sorry for the super long wait, but dance season is over now so I have a lot more free time to write! Thank you for all of the great reviews on Use Somebody and Little Do You Know. It makes me super happy that you guys like it! I love all of you! Please review! They really help to keep me motivated. I hope to be able to post every weekend from now on but we'll see how that goes... Also, it's been a long time since I've been on here so, any thoughts on Elite Force? Let me know...Thank you soooo much for reading! :)**_


	2. Wreckage

_I do not own Lab Rats._

* * *

 **Donald POV:**

I look at him through the monitor on the wall.

It's terrifying.

His too skinny frame.

The grey coloring of his face.

He looks back at me.

Weakly.

And I can see the lack of any hope in his eyes.

He's wasted away.

Into nothing.

That person standing there isn't Chase anymore.

It's a ghost.

"Chase…" I breath out.

It's all I can think to say.

I feel Bree and Adam standing behind me now.

Breathing heavily.

Seeing their brother.

For the first time in months.

Adam runs out of the room as fast as he can.

I could see the tears beginning to form.

The rage consuming all of his features.

He's so lost.

Bree crumbles to the floor.

Sobs are ripping their way through her small body.

Harsh, choking sounds are the only thing I can hear.

She's gasping for air.

She can't breath.

Because she forgot how.

In that moment.

All she knew was that Chase was gone.

And we had found him.

I lean down and pull her into my arms.

She's shaking.

Harder than I've ever seen anyone cry before.

We both sit here, staring at Chase.

He's just hanging limply onto life.

Adam runs back in, out of breath, with Leo and Douglas in tow.

Leo investigates the screen closely.

Focusing on the images in front of him.

He rubs his eyes, making sure it's really Chase.

Because no one can really tell anymore.

The ghost of a smile creeps it's way onto his face.

Because we found him.

Douglas is instantly at the computer.

Typing as fast as his fingers can possibly move.

All he wants is to save Chase.

"Who are you?" Adam spits at the screen angrily.

"I'm only a friend...right Chase?" The voice echoes back, sickeningly sweet.

Chase nods slowly, out of fear that if he doesn't, he won't be alive to apologize.

"That's right," the voice continues, "It's very fun here."

Chase looks down in at the floor and keeps his mouth shut.

The voice laughs.

It's an awful sound.

Hollow and empty.

It's horrible to listen to.

To know that Chase is stuck there.

Douglas looks down at me and silently nods.

He's tracked the GPS location of the call.

He's found Chase.

A tear slowly makes it's way down my face.

Along with it, my depression.

Slowly ebbing it's way away from me.

We can get him back.

Hope spreads in my chest.

And Bree's finally breathing again.

I pull her up off of the floor.

She's wipes the tears off of her face.

No more crying.

"We will save him." Leo yells with, conviction and confidence filling his voice, something none of us have heard in awhile.

"I'm sure you will." The voice snarks back and the video monitor fades to black.

We can't see Chase anymore.

Just like that.

He's taken from us again.

It's Adam that breaks first.

He starts throwing things.

Screaming.

He feels that everything is taken away from him.

Bree walks over and wraps her thin arms around his shaking shoulders.

He falls to the floor.

Clinging to her like it's all that he has left.

And all of the anger is slowly leaving him.

"We're going to find him now…" She whispers gently into his ear.

"Everything is going to be okay...Chase is going to be okay…"

Right then, the crying stops.

The fear runs from our bodies like lightning.

Warmth replaces the cold that has overtaken our hearts.

And we all pull into a hug.

Because we knew now.

Deep in our hearts.

Beneath the overlying sadness and fear.

That Chase would be okay.

No matter where he ended up.

* * *

 **Chase POV:**

After the video call, I remain on the floor of my cell.

My captor comes in and pulls me up by my arm.

And sits me in a chair.

He starts to ask me questions.

What is your name?

Who created you?

Where is your chip?

What are your abilities?

They all start to blend together after a while.

Because every time I respond.

I lie.

And they know it.

Because every time I lie.

It's a punch.

Or a kick.

Or a slap to the face.

I can feel the blood running from my nose.

The bruises forming around my eyes.

The scars that will result from this endeavor.

And not just the physical ones.

I can't really see anymore.

My vision is blurry.

My heartbeat pounding heavily in my ears.

My hands are quaking and unsteady.

I can't feel the abuse anymore.

I don't flinch.

I don't scream.

I don't react.

I can't do anything anymore.

Fearful that every breath will be my last.

All I can do is pray that my family finds me.

It's all that I want.

My family.

I want to be able to nerd-talk with Douglas again.

I want to laugh with Leo again.

I want to make new inventions with again.

I want to be tossed by Adam again.

I want to be comforted by Bree again.

All of these wonderful things that I left.

And I'll never get back.

I'll never get to talk with Douglas.

Or laugh with Leo.

Or invent with my father.

Hang out with Adam.

Smile with Bree.

I never even got a chance.

To say goodbye.

Goodbye to the life I had.

To the people I love.

Something crosses my vision.

Colored blurbs making it across my eyesight.

Screaming.

Fighting.

Shouting.

It's too much for me to take.

"Chase...it's alright now...we're here..."

"We're gonna get you out of here..."

"Stay awake, Chase..."

"Don't leave us...please...

"No, Chase, no...you can't die now, Chase…"

It comes in waves.

Douglas' voice, calm and collected.

Bree's yells, full of hope and support.

Mr. Davenport's confident and strong commands.

Leo's pleading screams.

The pain and sadness of Adam's shouts.

They're begging me to come back to them.

I try to stand up.

To move back to them.

But, something stops me.

Something hard.

Slamming into the back of my head.

Pulling me back into the darkness.

The darkness that has become my only friend.

"Goodbye…" I whisper out.

I know it's my last chance.

"I love you all…"

* * *

 **No POV:**

He wakes up to a blinding light.

He doesn't think it's real at first.

He feels like he's underwater.

But in the air.

Floating on nothing.

His body is airy and light.

But then, the pain sets in.

He would take anything over this pain.

Anything else.

Even death.

He slowly opens his eyes.

They're tired and weak.

Just like the rest of his body.

Someone's talking to him now.

Quiet and slow.

They want him to hear every word.

Their voice is light and sweet.

"Chase...are you okay?"

Another voice chimes in.

It's deep and full of care.

"How are you feeling, buddy?"

He looks at them, confused.

He's not sure who's speaking to him.

Or why.

Or even where he is.

He eventually manages to muster up a response.

His voice raspy, dry, and cracked.

"Who are all of you?"

And he can tell.

By the way their faces drop.

By the way the tears are instantly welling in their eyes.

Something is wrong.

Something is very wrong.

* * *

 ** _A/N: Dun...Dun...Dun...So, I know it's been a long time since any sort of update on this story when I said I would be updating more often but I'm really trying to get this story finished and I hope that you guys are still interested in it. I'll work as hard as I can to get it done but please still read and review because it does keep me motivated...thanks for reading!_**


	3. Fear

_I do not own Lab Rats._

* * *

 **Adam**

It's absolutely terrifying.

Seeing someone you love so destroyed.

So broken.

And all you can do is watch.

And pray that nothing will ever hurt them again.

But you know there is nothing you can ever do to stop it.

That's life.

It's unfair.

It's brutal.

It's terrifying.

He won't even come near us anymore.

He just stays in his new room.

Locked away from the cruelty of the world.

If he does open the door for us, he's timid and afraid.

Afraid of his own family.

He can't even remember the happiness that comes with life.

Only the despair.

And the nightmares.

And the fear.

We can hear him scream during the night.

It's torture.

Bree covers her ears as tightly as she can.

She can't bear to hear it.

To know he's suffering and nothing she does can help.

Leo sleeps in the lab with us now.

Because being upstairs,

Closer to him,

Is petrifying.

He lies on the floor, surrounded by pillows.

The pillows I know that do nothing to drown out the awful sounds from upstairs.

As for me,

I never even fall asleep.

As soon as I feel my eyes start to falter and droop.

The screaming is back again.

And it only seems to get worse.

I want so badly to just hold him again.

For him to know that I love him and can't bear to see him so upset.

But he can't trust us.

He barely even knows who we are.

And it just fuels a deep anger inside of me.

And inside of my heart.

Like fire.

Burning and ripping through my life.

Until nothing's left but the rubble.

And the ashes.

And the ruins.

The ruins of all that was good.

And all that seems to remain is the ache.

The ache that comes when someone you love,

Is in nothing but shattered pieces.

* * *

 **Douglas**

I thought that everything would get better.

I hoped with all of my heart that they would get better.

But they didn't.

Things got worse.

Broken beyond repair.

Donald refuses to realize the truth.

Refuses to believe in reality.

Refuses to acknowledge that everything is falling apart.

It's tearing him apart.

Hoping and Praying that every day will be different,

And yet, when he wakes up, it still remains the same.

Chase still doesn't remember.

He still can't trust us.

The world is still tumbling down.

I fear that one day, he will lose the hope.

Lose the bit of fight left inside.

And be faced with reality.

A reality that he won't be able to comprehend.

A reality that he won't be able to live with.

Leo, it seems, has already given up on hope.

He's given up on faith and believing.

He doesn't even speak anymore.

Life is a chore.

And he is a robot,

Mechanical and unfeeling.

Because he's seen the reality.

He's felt the cold, ruthless despair.

And he's chosen to become numb.

Because, to him,

It is better to feel nothing at all.

Bree is the one trying to piece everyone back together again.

Trying to replace the missing piece that we desperately need.

She doesn't think I've realized how thin she is becoming.

How frail and weak and tired she looks.

As if she has aged years in merely a few weeks.

It feels as if she is becoming a shadow,

Slowly fading into the nothingness.

She's the only one Chase will ever talk to.

And it's not even every day.

Only when she pounds on his door until there's nothing he can do but talk to her.

She talks to Donald a lot too.

About how Chase is progressing.

About what the future is hiding.

She seems optimistic to those who don't know her.

But I can see that she is more afraid than anyone else.

Afraid that she will wake up and he will be gone again.

Maybe even for good.

Adam is spiraling out of control.

He moves between uncontrollable anger.

And gut-wrenching guilt.

Unrelenting dread.

And impenetrable sadness.

His eyes say the most.

The dark circles below,

Looking like large purple bruises,

Tell me that he never sleeps.

The unshed tears,

Fighting their way to be shed,

Show me the emotions that he's holding inside.

The bags that hang lowly underneath,

They communicate the fear that prevents him from any rest.

Their usual soft and caring brown color,

Full of warmth and childlike innocence,

Share the darkness and impending doom consuming his every thought.

They're glazed over and unfocused,

Just like he feels.

It's hard to see him like that.

Just as broken as his brother.

The awful part is,

He still remembers everything.

All of the torture.

Chase's disappearance.

Finding him and losing him all over again.

And now this.

Watching everything fall apart all over again.

It's a truly maddening cycle to watch.

I can't even imagine how hard it is to live through.

I think that all of us aren't really living anymore.

Not for ourselves, anyways.

But for Chase.

He needs to know that we care.

And we're going to stick it out until the very end.

Even if it kills us.

But I can't help to think.

What will we do if nothing can ever get better?

What if Donald is crushed by the reality?

What if Leo never speaks again?

What if Bree withers away into nothing?

What if Adam let's the darkness and depression take him?

What will happen to us?

What will happen to our family?

These are the fears that plague me every day.

Every night.

Every moment.

What will happen when we are all so far gone?

Never to return again.

* * *

 **Chase**

I'm so scared.

Scared of the unknown.

And now, everything is the unknown.

I don't want to hurt them.

I don't want to be the cause of all of their pain.

It's just so hard to trust people.

Faces you don't recognize.

Voices you don't understand.

People that you barely even know.

They could easily be trying to hurt me.

It would be so easy to take advantage of me.

But I doubt that's the case.

The older man comes to see me every morning, wondering if I remember?

And every morning the answer remains the same.

His brother, the younger man in the house, is trying to find the answers.

Trying to make everything better.

Trying to make me better.

The younger, shorter boy has never even spoken.

He keeps to himself.

Silent.

Shut away from the world.

The girl is skinnier than the day we met.

And sometimes, she forces me to talk.

I think that those conversations are the only thing preventing her from self-destruction.

And the older boy is angry.

And sad.

I can see it in his eyes.

Dark and always glistening with tears.

He can barely even look at me.

And when he does, I can tell that he hasn't slept in days.

His eyes are dark and sunken in.

It's hurts that I am the cause of all this.

It's scary that one person could cause so much pain and sorrow.

If I could just wish it all away and wake up with my memory I would.

But I can't.

And I don't know what else to do.

I don't know how to fix it.

How are you supposed to put it together when everything is falling apart?

* * *

 _ **A/N: I'm such a bad person...I always make promises about updating and never do. :( I'm really sorry. I will try my best to finish this story ASAP but if I can't, I'm really really sorry. I do try but life gets in the way. So please review, favorite, the works. It's a really good motivator to me to know people are reading and still involved with this story. I'm thinking two more parts? I haven't really decided because I just love writing angst. Anyways, sorry for my rant and always thanks a million for reading!**_


	4. Return

_I do not own Lab Rats._

* * *

 **Leo**

When are things going to get better?

It's been so long.

And it seems like there's been no progress.

He still sits in his room all day.

Almost as if he's scared to see us falling apart.

Big D makes himself mad in his quest for an answer.

Something to save his son.

Douglas does everything he can to lighten the mood.

But I think he knows it's never going to be enough.

Bree cries a lot.

It's the only way she knows how to express the grief she feels inside.

For the piece of her brother that she's lost.

Adam is slow and tired.

He doesn't sleep.

Doesn't eat.

Just exists.

I miss them.

All of them.

I don't talk to anyone.

I _can't_ talk to anyone.

It's maddening.

Keeping all of your thoughts inside.

But I have no other choice.

What are we even supposed to talk about?

Nothing we say will make anything better.

I've stopped believing anything will even get better.

Because we're stuck in a cycle.

The torture of repetition.

And I don't think any of us can ever get out.

But an idea strikes me then.

A wonderful plan.

I need to tell them.

So I yell as loud as I can.

It's the first time my voice has been heard.

It's dry and croak-like.

They all come dashing in.

Worry etched upon their sad and gaunt faces.

Asking me what is wrong.

Why I am yelling?

Am I hurt?

I don't respond with words.

But with a small, goofy smile.

Because I know that it's all that it takes.

To put us back together again.

* * *

 **Chase**

I'm sitting on my bed.

Staring at the empty wall.

The room is neat and clean.

No posters.

No pictures.

Not even a sign of life.

It's so…empty.

Hollow.

Unfeeling.

Kind've how I've felt for the past month.

Like there's nothing inside of me.

No heart.

No soul.

Just emptiness.

I feel the need to walk away.

Escape from the vacancy of emotion that I've been living in.

Tear myself away from the blank walls.

So I find myself in the hall.

No people in sight.

I'm surrounded by the silence.

Alone, once again.

But it's in that moment that I notice something new.

There's pictures everywhere.

Of me and my "family".

Old and young.

Some beautifully taken.

Some captured on cell phones.

There's so many.

Smiles.

Goofy grins.

Funny pouts.

Plastered all over the walls.

I look around, in awe of everything.

All of these moments.

I zoom in on one of the taller boy, Adam, and me.

We're sitting together on the couch, game controllers in our hands.

He has a pout on his face.

And I am smiling deviously.

Almost as if I won.

Wait, _I did win._

I remember that.

It was the first time I beat him in a video game.

Ever.

I threw the champion off of his throne.

I still have the high score on that game.

The picture next to it is of Bree and I.

Her wearing what seems to be a tinfoil necklace.

Me in a countless amount of layers of clothes.

I recognize her now.

 _My sister._

And Adam is my brother.

We go together.

Adam, Bree, and Chase.

The unstoppable trio.

 _Something's missing._

I continue to walk down the hallway.

Stopping to stare at all of the photographs.

Trying to fill in the missing pieces.

 _Mr. Davenport._

The thought comes quickly as I'm looking at a photo of the two of us.

In our spiffy suits.

It's after one of our "calls".

 _It was the best one we ever had._

I remember it.

I remember.

All of the joy floods into me at once.

Suffocating me.

I barely register the tears streaming down my face.

I silently wipe them away as I continue my trek down the hall.

 _Leo. My brother Leo._

He's in my brain all of a sudden.

I scramble to find pictures of us.

There's one to my left.

At the robot throwdown.

 _We won._

 _I know that we won._

It's all flowing back to me.

 _Douglas. My birth dad._

 _Kind've my uncle._

It's confusing, I know.

I remember.

Tasha, Eddy, Perry.

Trent, ugh. Trent.

The Academy.

All of the students.

Sebastian and S-1.

Krane.

The rebellion _._

I can remember saving the world,

Multiple times.

I can remember us meeting the president.

The way I know that'll be me someday.

My heart swells up.

It's too much for me to take.

I fall to the floor, a mess of sobs and tears.

Because now that I can remember all of the good.

I vividly remember all of the bad.

I look back on how sad and depressed I was.

How lonely I felt.

How empty my life was.

It all seems insignificant now.

I breathe it all out.

Letting go of my past.

I need to move on.

I deserve to be happy.

I deserve to dream and to live freely.

I don't want to be held back by the sadness and the fear.

I don't want to have so much weight on my shoulders.

I'm stronger than that.

I'm more than that.

It doesn't define me.

It can't rule the way that I live.

I can't let it.

Looking at these pictures reminds me of all of the good in the world.

Reminds me of all of the happiness.

And all of the love that surrounds me.

I feel the sobs beginning to slow.

The tears drying up on my face.

I stand up, shakily.

Using the wall for support.

I look towards the end of the hall.

There they are.

Smiling.

Holding onto each other for support.

Tears glisten in their eyes.

"I remember…" I say quietly, "I remember everything."

Relief washes over their faces.

Leo gives me a huge grin.

Douglas and Donald hug each other tightly, letting go of their rivalry.

Bree sighs in relief and runs over to give me a hug.

She's crying hard against my shoulder but I know she'll be ok.

We all will.

Adam looks at the ground and I can see a few tears slip out.

He's trying so hard to stay strong.

I can see that he's failing.

I gently pull away from Bree and run over to hug him.

To let him know I'm ok.

He finally breaks in my arms.

"I missed you Chase…I missed you so much…" He cries, sobs and uneven breaths filling the spaces in between.

"I missed you too, Adam."

We stay like that for a while.

Just enjoying the silent bliss of being together again.

His sobs quiet down and he pulls away to wipe his tears.

"Welcome back, Chase." Mr. Davenport says to me, "We missed you...I mean the real you...I mean…"

"I get it…" I interrupt smiling and chuckling softly, "I missed you all too. I missed you so much…"

"Are you okay?" Leo blurts out, as he spies a tear slipping out of my eye.

"Yeah, it's just a lot…" I motion to the pictures surrounding us. "You guys did all this?"

"Of course, anything for you, buddy…" Douglas says, grinning.

"Well, it worked," I laugh, "Thank you for saving me."

"Anything to get you back." Adam chokes out.

There is a silence for a while.

All of us just looking at each other.

Smiling.

Laughing.

Crying.

I know I need to say it.

Someone has to.

And it's not going to be Douglas this time.

Or Mr. Davenport.

Or Leo.

Or Bree.

Or Adam.

It's going to be me.

Me reassuring them.

They need to know.

"I love you guys…

* * *

 _ **A/N: Cheesy, right? I'm sorry that this is the last one but I can't torture anybody anymore...it's too hard! Did you like it? I don't love it, but I really wanted a happy ending. This is probably my last LR story. I might write for Elite Force but it's hard to get motivated to write nowadays. Thanks for reading and reviewing all parts of this trilogy and I'm sad it's over! :( I hope I'll be able to write again soon!**_


End file.
